Back to Work
Log Title: Back to Work Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: September 10, 2019 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: Delusion returns to strengthening Harmonex's shield, while Soundwave watches over the city from the outside. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:16:56 on Tuesday, 10 September 2019.' Delusion is underground inside Harmonex. While not currently visible herself, the trapdoor that leads down to the underground generators that power the shield (among other things) can be seen propped up. Soundwave is just outside the gates today, looking worse for wear. He is missing an optic right now, and is checking the ruins of hte outer buildings for something. Every now and then he marks each building with a red X. Who knows what hes planning. Delusion emerges from underground. Dust, grease, and oil mar her glossy armor, proving she's been hard at work. She hovers out of the shaft and takes an assessing look around the city. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave hears everything around him. Even something so far away as someone moving from a shaft some distance away. He tilts his head, trying to tell who or what might be moving. Maybe its petrorats. A place that old has to have them. He tilts his head, trying to identify if its that or something larger, pausing in his work. People who know him and know what to look for know he is at least alerted to a sound. Delusion missed seeing Soundwave amid all the crystals. She's nearer the center of the city, so there's a lot in between her and the Decepticon spy, which makes it understandable. Not to mention the barely visible shield between them. So, she goes about her work- taking out a rag and wiping her hands clean, then flying gently over to one of the active shield emitters to open it up and check it over. Carefully, since it's still active. Soundwave is a bit hard to miss. Big blue and boxy and in his robot mode, out in the open. He takes out a datapad and starts to take notes mapping out something or another. He moves a bit closer to the city itself, coming into view. Delusion glances up, sees Soundwave, and pauses for a moment. Then she shrugs and goes back to what she's doing. Either he's already noticed her, or he will sooner or later. Let him live with the fact that she's inside the shield. Soundwave looks to Delusion "Ah." he says. "I assume you've heard." Delusion looks over at Soundwave again. "In that there was an altercation here, and the truce is apparently broken? Rumor has sped so far, yes. Care to give your version of the story?" Soundwave shakes his head. "Apparantly." He knew the truce would not withstand that. "Soundwave was speking to Autobot Cerebros outside Harmonex." he says. "Megatron desired Autobot Cerebros's presence. Soundwave attempted to bring him back and met resistance. Soundwave did not mean to endanger harmonex itself. However, Megatron had... other plans." Delusion hmms. "Who was the mech that got punted off a building? I found a nice back print in the dirt near one." Soundwave narrows his good optic making his bad one spark a bit. "Lord Megatron himself. He will recover and return, sure enough." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Not like him to be caught off guard in such a manner," she comments. "Is there a reason he wasn't watching his back?" Soundwave 's optic band glows a bit on its good side "It was a lucky shot. It wont happen again." He almost growls. Delusion ohs? "Just lucky, then?" Soundwave tilts his head. "Just lucky." he says, shaking his head. "My lord has ordered me to return. It would be safer for Harmonex if they just became part of the Empire." Delusion folds her arms. "And what is the plan for that? Absorb and then ignore it? Mine it for resources? Destroy the shield? Leave it alone?" Soundwave lowers his head. "My lord finds it ..interesting. What he finds interesting he must have. Soundwave has his own plans for the city, if Lord Megatron will allow it." he says. "Soundwave hopes to build the discussed music center here to record the harmonex. And perhaps an institution." Delusion sighs. "Soundwave. If you'd taken ten minutes to think about this the way a scientist like Shockwave or Starscream would instead of a music lover, you'd realize there's a dozen different combat applications to crystals that resonate so precisely. Megatron's not going to just leave them. He's going to have them uprooted and turned into weapons. There'll be nothing left." Soundwave tilts his head. "I know" he says. "I'd just rather see them preserved if I can." he says. "The institution would not be music based." Delusion nods. "I've said it before. A lot of your problems could be solved if you just stood back and let one of the schemers get a clean shot at him." Soundwave crosses his arms. "Negative. I am loyal to Lord Megatron." Delusion shrugs. "It's your funeral. Eventually, anyway. I will go back to my work." She heads back towards the trap door down to the underground. Walking, this time. Log session ending at 18:45:28 on Tuesday, 10 September 2019.